roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dezemberhitze
Dezemberhitze ist die neunte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Eine Hitzewelle im Dezember führt überall in Roswell Paare zusammen: Liz ertappt Maria mit Michael, Kyle mit seiner neuen Freundin Vicky und sogar Ms. Hardy flirtet hemmungslos mit einem Kollegen. Nur Liz selbst scheint in ihrer Beziehung mit Max keinen Schritt voranzukommen. Inhalt Teaser Es ist ausgesprochen heiß in Roswell. Maria DeLuca arbeitet abends im Crashdown Café; es ist geschlossen, sie räumt auf. Liz Parker ist im oberen Stockwerk mit Schulaufgaben beschäftigt. Auch ihr ist zu warm. Sie isst vor dem Ventilator einen Doughnut mit Zuckerguss. Die Milch im Kühlschrank ist alle. thumb|Maria und MichaelMaria fegt das Café aus, als sie auf etwas aufmerksam wird: Michael Guerin steht vor der Tür. Sie lässt ihn herein und sie küssen sich. Dabei stolpern sie durch den Laden, stoßen Muffins vom Tresen. Liz geht die Treppe hinunter auf der Suche nach etwas zu trinken, sie entdeckt Maria und Michael, die sich, inzwischen auf dem Fußboden, leidenschaftlich küssen. Kapitel 1 Während Liz morgens unter der Dusche steht, hört sie im Radio einen Bericht über die ungewöhnliche Hitzewelle, die Roswell heimsucht. thumb|Die ganze Schule ist von der Hitze betroffenIn der Schule stellt Liz fest, dass sich überall Paare zusammengefunden haben und auf den Fluren flirten oder küssen. Selbst die Lehrer scheinen von den Auswirkungen der Hitzewelle nicht unbeeinflusst geblieben zu sein. Maria und Michael küssen sich im Schleifraum. Liz läuft beinahe in Kyle Valenti hinein, der mit seiner neuen Freundin Vicky Delaney unterwegs ist. Kyle ist die Situation unangenehm, doch Vicky erzählt Liz von einer Party am Freitag in der alten Seifenfabrik. Liz fragt nach, ob diese Party denn legal sei, und Kyle geht davon aus, dass Liz an so etwas kein Interesse hat. Doch Liz meint, eine Party am Freitag sei sehr verlockend und sie würden sich vielleicht dort treffen. Doch dann beobachtet sie, wie Sheriff Valenti Alex Whitman zu einer Besprechung wegführt. thumb|Alex wird befragtSheriff Valenti befragt Alex über sein letztes Zusammentreffen mit Ms. Topolsky. Alex gibt an, mit der Vertrauenslehrerin über seinen Stundenplan für das nächste Semester gesprochen zu haben. Auf Valentis Nachfrage hin meint er, ihm sei nichts Ungewöhnliches an Ms. Topolskys Verhalten aufgefallen. Liz findet Max Evans in der Schulbibliothek. Sie erzählt ihm von Alex und Valenti. Max fragt, was Alex dem Sheriff erzählt hat, aber Liz weiß es nicht und meint, Alex würde im Moment weder mit ihr noch mit Maria sprechen. Max entschuldigt sich, meint er doch, den Bruch zwischen den Freunden verursacht zu haben, doch Liz gibt ihm keine Schuld. Sie erzählt ihm auch von Kyles neuer Freundin und meint, er sei nun wohl zu beschäftigt, den Freunden weiter nachzuschnüffeln. Sie erwähnt auch die Party am Freitag, aber Max springt nicht darauf an. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm, dass sich zwischen Maria und Michael etwas geändert zu haben scheint, sagt ihm aber nicht, was sie beobachtet hat. Max meint zunächst sehr überzeugt, dass es schlecht wäre, wenn zwischen den beiden etwas liefe, ist sich aber gleich darauf nicht mehr sicher. thumb|Marias Mom AmyAmy DeLuca, Marias Mutter, regt sich im Sekretariat der West Roswell High School darüber auf, dass ihr anscheinend niemand Auskunft geben kann. Da wird sie von Sheriff Valenti entdeckt. Amy ist nicht glücklich, ihn zu sehen. Er spielt auf einen Gefängnisaufenthalt an, fragt dann aber nach dem Grund ihres Besuchs in der Schule, und sie berichtet, sie sei von Ms. Topolsky in die Schule bestellt worden, um über Marias Zukunft zu sprechen, doch nun sei die Lehrerin verschwunden. Zu Amys Erstaunen kann der Sheriff die Belastung durch eine solche Situation nachempfinden. Die beiden stellen fest, dass sie als alleinerziehende Eltern tatsächlich eine Gemeinsamkeit haben. Beiden ist die Annäherung etwas unangenehm. Liz läuft auf dem Schulhof Alex hinterher. Sie möchte mit ihm reden und versuchen, ihre Freundschaft zu kitten, doch Alex ist immer noch wütend, dass sie ihm nicht wie versprochen erzählt hat, wovor sie Max Evans beschützt. Auch jetzt will sie ihn nicht einweihen, also berichtet er ihr auch nicht von seinem Gespräch mit Sheriff Valenti. Kapitel 2 thumb|Der Rollkragen ist verdächtigMaria steht auf der Schultoilette vor dem Spiegel und begutachtet einen Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals. Liz kommt herein und spricht sie auf den Rollkragen an, den sie trotz der Temperatur von vierzig Grad trägt. Maria tut, als wäre nichts dabei, aber Liz gibt ihr dennoch Make-up zum Verbergen des Flecks. Sie erzählt der Freundin, dass sie sie mit Michael im Crashdown gesehen habe. Gleichzeitig treffen sich Michael und Max auf der Jungentoilette. Max versucht aus Michael herauszubekommen, was zwischen ihm und Maria gelaufen ist. Sowohl Michael als auch Maria berichten, dass sie sich eigentlich wenig bis gar nichts dabei gedacht haben, sondern einfach nur das Gefühl genießen. Liz meint, dass sie sich die beiden gar nicht zusammen vorstellen kann, und fragt, ob sie sich denn auch unterhalten würden. Bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen mit Michael versucht Maria, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Sie fragt ihn, ob er am Freitag zu der Party gehen wird, doch er weiß es noch nicht. thumb|Valenti und Amy DeLuca kommen sich näherIm Crashdown Café verkauft Amy DeLuca Waren im Alien-Design an Inhaber Jeff Parker. Da kommt Sheriff Valenti hinzu. Er möchte klarstellen, dass er, als er Amy damals verhaftete, nur seiner Arbeit nachgekommen ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie bei der fraglichen Demonstration ein Stück von Roswells Geschichte beschützt habe. Sie will von Valenti wissen, warum er von all den Demonstranten ausgerechnet sie verhaften musste, woraufhin er gesteht, dass er sie ausgesprochen süß gefunden habe. Amy behauptet, empört zu sein, fühlt sich aber eigentlich geschmeichelt. Plötzlich ist ihr noch wärmer als zuvor. Valenti freut sich sehr, dass er sie wiedergetroffen hat. Da kommt Maria dazu. Sie ist nicht begeistert von der offensichtlichen Anziehung zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Sheriff. Liz trifft sich mit Isabel Evans. Sie fragt sie, ob es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass sie mit keinem der vielen Jungs, die an ihr interessiert zu sein scheinen, eine Beziehung eingeht. Isabel fragt Liz, ob diese je Angst gehabt hätte, sich jemandem zu öffnen. Als Liz dies bejaht, meint Isabel, sie solle sich vorstellen, wie es ihr ginge. Daraufhin fragt sie nach Alex. Liz meint, sie wünschte, sie wüsste, was in Alex' Kopf vorgehe. Isabel will sich das einmal ansehen. thumb|TraumtanzAbends geht sie auf Traumwanderung zu Alex. Sie folgt ihm durch die Schule, wo er in einem Klassenzimmer ein Dinner hat - mit ihr. Alex tanzt mit der Traum-Isabel und die echte Isabel stellt fest, dass er ihre Ängste sehr gut verstehen kann: Er versichert ihrem Traum-Ich, dass sie sich ihm öffnen kann. Kurz bevor die beiden sich küssen, klinkt Isabel sich aus dem Traum aus. Kapitel 3 thumb|Wovon träumt Alex?Max spricht mit Isabel über ihre Traumwanderung. Sie weicht seinen Fragen darüber, was sie in Alex' Traum gesehen hat, aus. Als er weiter nachhakt, wird Isabel vor Verlegenheit rot. Doch sie versichert Max, dass sie Alex in den Griff bekommen wird - durch ihren Charme. Max trifft Michael in der Schule. Michael erzählt, dass die Sache mit Maria kompliziert wird, weil sie mit ihm reden und mit ihm am Freitag auf die Party gehen will. Er meint aber, dass er nicht mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden will, und dass er geahnt hat, dass er ihr irgendwann würde weh tun müssen. thumb|PaarungsritualLiz versucht im Biologielabor zwei Schnecken dazu zu bewegen, sich zu paaren. Max kommt dazu. Liz erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihr einmal gesagt hat, sie könnten nicht zusammensein. Sie habe das akzeptiert, weil sie davon ausgegangen sei, dass es körperliche Hindernisse gäbe. Doch dann habe sie Maria und Michael zusammen gesehen. Sie will von ihm wissen, warum für die beiden andere Regeln gelten als für sie und Max. Er erklärt, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht habe, dass sie verletzt werden könnte. Doch Liz meint, diese Entscheidung sei nicht nur seine. Sie wollen sich küssen, doch Ms. Hardy platzt herein und erkundigt sich nach dem Fortgang des Experiments. Isabel passt Alex in der Schule ab. Sie lädt den völlig verblüfften Jungen ein, sie auf der Party in der alten Seifenfabrik zu treffen. thumb|Wo sind die Jungs?Auf der Party wartet Liz auf Max, Maria kann Michaels Verhalten nicht recht deuten und Alex sucht nach Isabel. Als er sie gefunden hat, will er von ihr wissen, ob sie sich tatsächlich mit ihm treffen wollte. Sie lädt ihn ein, irgendwo hin zu gehen, wo sie reden können. Liz wird derweil von Octavio, einem der DJs, angegraben, doch als der aufdringlich wird, taucht Max endlich auf und verscheucht ihn. Maria will von Michael wissen, warum er ihr den ganzen Abend aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Zunächst antwortet er nicht, doch dann sagt er ihr, dass er allein bleiben muss, und dass es ein Fehler war, etwas mit ihr anzufangen. thumb|Isabel flirtet mit AlexIsabel spricht mit Alex. Sie meint, sie wüsste, dass er nicht nur darauf aus sei, sie aufzureißen. Sie glaubt, dass sie ihm vertrauen kann, und dass auch Liz und Max das könnten. Alex begreift, dass es nur darum geht, herauszufinden, was er dem Sheriff erzählt hat. Er ist wütend und geht. Isabel ist betroffener, als sie gedacht hätte. In der Zwischenzeit überlastet die improvisiert angeschlossene Musikanlage die Stromversorgung. Amy DeLuca geht mit Sheriff Valenti essen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie nicht mehr so sehr am Leben ihrer Tochter teilhat, wie früher. Dabei berichtet sie auch von dem Streit, den Maria und Liz augenscheinlich mit Alex haben. Da wird Sheriff Valenti zu einem Notfall gerufen. thumb|Endlich allein...?Max und Liz verlassen die Fabrik, um draußen ein bisschen allein zu sein. Doch ehe sie sich küssen können, werden sie wieder gestört - diesmal von Kyle, der mit Vicky auf der Ladefläche eines Pickups herumknutscht. Da kommen Feuerwehr und Polizei zur Fabrik. Max und Liz laufen wieder hinein, um Michael und Isabel zu holen und dann zu verschwinden. Liz sieht Alex und fragt ihn, wo Isabel ist. Octavio taucht auf und drückt ihr und Alex Alkohol in die Hände. Max, der Michael und Isabel bereits gefunden hat, ruft nach ihr, doch da werden die beiden wegen des Alkohols von Sheriff Valenti verhaftet. Max und die anderen Aliens machen sich aus dem Staub. Kapitel 4 thumb|Im GefängnisAlex und Liz landen im Gefängnis. Die anderen vier verhafteten Jugendlichen werden bald auf freien Fuß gesetzt, doch laut Valenti sind die Eltern von Liz und Alex mit dem Sheriff einer Meinung, dass den beiden ein Aufenthalt in der Zelle ganz gut tun könnte. Liz versucht, Alex davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich nur überlegen müssen, was sie sagen, doch Alex ist es leid, Lügen zu erzählen. Max und Isabel beobachten, wie die anderen Jugendlichen das Gefängnis verlassen. Sie sorgen sich wegen Liz und Alex. Isabel meint, sie hätten Alex einweihen sollen. thumb|Die WahrheitAlex ist von Isabels Versuch, ihn zu bezirzen, sehr verletzt. Er will Sheriff Valenti die Wahrheit erzählen über den Blutaustausch und Ms. Topolsky. Liz sieht keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als ihm zu erzählen, dass Max, Michael und Isabel nicht von der Erde stammen. Ähnlich wie Max einst, kann auch sie nicht aussprechen, was die drei wirklich sind. Alex versteht aber ihre Geste nicht. So muss sie ihm doch sagen, dass die drei bei dem Absturz von '47 auf die Erde gelangt sind. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er jetzt auch in der ganzen Sache mit drin hängt. Da kommt Valenti und will mit Alex reden. Er will wissen, was Alex mit Max, Michael, Isabel und Liz zu tun hat, und was mit Ms. Topolsky passiert ist. Alex aber dreht den Spieß um: Er erklärt Sheriff Valenti, dass er nicht das Recht habe, ihn festzuhalten, da er keine Straftat begangen habe. Wenn er ihn nicht auf der Stelle gehen lasse, droht Alex, werde er sich einen Anwalt nehmen und Valenti wegen Amtsmissbrauch gegenüber einem Minderjährigen verklagen. Valenti lässt Liz und Alex gehen. Liz möchte von ihrem Freund wissen, wie es ihm mit der Wahrheit gehe. Da passiert etwas, was Liz nicht fassen kann: Alex glaubt ihre Geschichte nicht. Die beiden verabschieden sich und jeder geht nach Hause. Liz sitzt auf der Dachterasse und schreibt in ihr Tagebuch: thumb|Max besucht LizMax kommt am nächsten Abend zu Liz. Er sagt ihr, als Valenti sie abgeführt habe, sei ihm klar geworden, wie viel Schlimmes sie erlebe, seit sie ihn kenne. Sie sieht das ganz anders. Er möchte gehen, weil er weiß, dass sich alles verändern wird, wenn er bleibt. Liz hält ihn dennoch auf. Er versichert ihr, dass egal, was sie durchmachen müssen, solange sie nur zusammen sind, sei es ihm das wert. Sie küssen sich. Zitate *'Vicky': "Liz, Kyle und ich gehen Freitagabend zu dieser Party. Du solltest auch kommen." Kyle: "Weißt du, Liz steht nicht auf so was." Liz: "Eine Party?" Vicky: "Ja, in der alten Seifenfabrik. Da wird's tierisch abgehn." Liz: "Ist das denn legal?" Kyle: "Siehst du? Ich wusste, das ist nicht dein Ding, also..." Liz: "Nein, weißt du, eine Party Freitagabend klingt sehr verlockend. Also vielleicht sehen wir uns ja dort." Vicky: "Siehst du? Ich wusste, dass sie cool ist." *'Max': "Soll das heißen, es läuft irgendwas zwischen Michael und Maria?" Liz: "Nein, das hab'... das hab' ich nicht gesagt. ... Wäre es denn schlimm, wenn es so wäre?" Max: "Ja! ... Ich meine... ich weiß es nicht." *'Amy' (sieht den Sheriff): "Oh verdammt!" Valenti: "Amy DeLuca!" Amy (lacht gekünstelt): "Hallo Sheriff." Valenti: "Na? Keine Sehnsucht nach dem Knast?" *'Alex': "Weißt du was? Wenn mich jemand vor ein paar Wochen gefragt hätte, wem ich außer meinen Eltern mein Leben anvertrauen würde, dann hätte ich ohne zu zögern deinen Namen genannt. Und jetzt habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, ich würde dich gar nicht mehr kennen." Liz: "Alex. Ich möchte es dir ja erzählen, aber... ich darf es dir einfach nicht erzählen. ... Ich muss wissen, was du Sheriff Valenti alles gesagt hast." Alex (sarkastisch): "Ich möchte es dir ja erzählen, aber ich darf es dir einfach nicht erzählen." *'Max': "Wir hatten doch gewisse Regeln vereinbart..." Michael: "Ja." Max: "...dass wir zuerst darüber reden, wenn wir ein gewisses... Verlangen... stillen." Michael: "Um ehrlich zu sein, Max, bei einem gewissen Verlangen würde ich mich nicht unbedingt an dich wenden." *'Liz': "Ich bin nur neugierig, ob es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass du dich nie auf etwas einlässt. Ob es vielleicht daran liegt, dass..." Isabel: "Hattest du je Angst? Ich meine, dich jemandem ohne Vorbehalte zu öffnen, Liz?" Liz: "Ja, natürlich, hatte ich." Isabel: "Tja, dann multipliziere das mal mit 'ner Million." *'Isabel' (über Alex): "Na ja, er ist ein... komplexes Individuum mit... sehr vielen... Komplexen." *'Max': "Ist alles okay?" Isabel: "Ja. Wieso?" Max: "Na ja, du siehst ein wenig durcheinander aus. Als würdest du rot werden." Isabel: "Das... ist die Hitze." *'Liz und Max' sind kurz davor sich zu küssen. Ms. Hardy: (platzt in den Raum): "Hey, Liz! ... Wie läuft's denn mit dem Paarungsritual?" (meint die Schnecken, die Liz zur Paarung bewegen wollte) Liz: "Es lief gerade ganz hervorragend." *'Isabel': "Also, heute Abend soll's doch 'ne Party geben. Hast du Interesse?" Alex: "Ja, na klar. Erzähl mir doch davon." Isabel: (nachdrücklich und amüsiert) "Hast du Lust, dahin zu gehen?" Alex ist sprachlos. Isabel (knöpft seinen obersten Hemdknopf auf): "Ich bin um acht Uhr dort." *'Michael': "Ich kann so was einfach nicht." Maria: "Du kannst was nicht?" Michael: "So leidenschaftlich werden." Maria: "Ich werd' doch nicht leidenschaftlich." Michael: "Doch, das wirst du." Maria: "Du warst neulich im Crashdown auch ganz schön leidenschaftlich." *'Metal' (zu Alex): "Weißt du, es heißt, dass es einen verbindet, wenn man zusammen gesessen hat. Ich liebe dich, Mann." Octavio (zu Liz): "Ich dich auch." Liz: "Ich denke, dazu müssten wir uns länger als zwei Stunden kennen." *'Liz': "Alex. Max, Michael und Isabel, die sind nicht von hier." Alex (genervt): "Und woher kommen sie?" Liz: "Sie, sie, sie..." (deutet nach oben) Alex: "Etwa aus Wyoming?" Liz deutet noch ein wenig höher. Alex (genervter): "Oh, okay, verstehe, aus Kanada! Sie sind Kanadier!" *'Alex': "Ich war auf einer Party! Und mein größter Wunsch war es, dass ich mich dort auf irgendwelche verworfenen Dinge einlassen könnte, Saufen oder Sex, aber ich hab's nicht getan! Also hab' ich gegen kein Gesetz verstoßen!" Valenti: "Alle, die auf dieser Party waren, haben Hausfriedensbruch begangen, und ihr beide wart als Minderjährige im Besitz von Alkohol." Alex: "Das hat doch alles gar nichts mit der Party zu tun, oder? Sheriff, ich will jetzt hier raus, und zwar sofort. Ich verlange es. Oder ich werde mir einen Anwalt nehmen und sie wegen Amtsmissbrauch gegenüber einem Minderjährigen verklagen. ... Ich bin vielleicht erst sechzehn, aber ich kenne meine Rechte!" *'Liz': "Und, ähm, wie fühlst du dich jetzt, nachdem ich dir das erzählt hab'?" Alex: "Na ja, zum Teil glaube ich, du bist verrückt geworden, und, äh, zum anderen Teil würde ich, glaube ich, auch mal gern was von diesen Riesenmengen Halluzinogenen abkriegen, die du offensichtlich genommen hast." *'Max': "Ich werd' lieber gehen." Liz: "Wieso?" Max: "Weil alles anders werden würde, wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe." Liz: "Inwiefern?" Max: "Ich müsste dein Haar streicheln, weil es so weich ist. (tut es) Und ich müsste dir sagen, dass, egal was wir auch durchmachen, solange wir nur zusammen sind, ist es mir das wert." Liz: "Und dann?" Max: "Und dann... dann müsste ich das tun." (küsst sie) Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Gastauftritte *John Doe als Jeff Parker *Diane Farr als Amy DeLuca *Dan Martin als Direktor Nebendarsteller *Trevor Lissauer als Octavio *Jason Peck als Deputy Hanson *Yolanda Lloyd Delgado als Ms. Hardy *Meghan Gallagher als Vicky Delaney *Eamon Behrens als Metal *Fred Estrada als Juan *Jodi Taffel als Secretary Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)